I've Got Some News
by MockingjayDream35
Summary: Ginny and Harry have been married for years and it has brought them nothing but happiness. But today Ginny has found out something and reacted in a way that might not make Harry happy. What is this news? ONE SHOT.


Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her hands. She focused in on her wedding bands. She remembered that day, years ago. She remembered looking at how the goblin made tiara her Aunt Muriel let her borrow for the day gleamed against her fire red hair. She remembered how her body shook as her mum and Hermione slipped on her wedding dress. She remembered how hard she tried not to cry as her mum blubbered about her baby getting married and growing up. The bone crushing hug Molly pulled her into was not making it any easier. She doesn't remember speaking any substantial words to anyone until she saw her dad fighting back tears. "Dad, please. I'll always be here. You aren't losing me." That was also the moment where her fight against the tears was lost. He smiled lightly at her and offered out his arm for her to grab.

They walked out the Burrow to the large area where all the Weasley weddings were held. She saw how beautiful and different each wedding could be from the weddings of George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur and Ron and Hermione. The only Weasley child who hadn't had their wedding there was Percy and Audrey. It was still a beautiful wedding but it lacked the Molly Weasley charm. But today, the Burrow looked another level of beautiful. It was her wedding day. The color scheme was, of course, the traditional Gryffindor colors but Ginny wanted one more color. Since it looked so good on her and it was her favorite color because it was a gift from two people she wished more than anything in the world she could meet, she wore emerald green earrings to match the mesmerizing color captured in the eyes of Harry and his mother.

She steadied her breath and closed her eyes as she and Arthur reached the end of the aisle. She opened her eyes and immediately found the comforting sea of green at the other end of the aisle. It finally hit her that she was going to agree to spend the rest of her life staring into those eyes and that, Merlin willing, their children were going to look at her with the same eyes and ask for the world. And she would give it all to them. A fresh batch of tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her eyes diverted from Harry's long enough to see that Hermione was using a handkerchief to wipe her own tears away and Ron was smiling proudly at the both of them.

Everything was perfect from that day on. Of course, they fought every now and then. If they didn't, they'd be miserable with the words they'd never said. They didn't fight like Ron and Hermione did but they both knew that it was out of pure love, the way they spoke to each other sometimes. Ron and Hermione were the couple that Ginny wanted to be like. They always told each other the truth, no matter how much it hurt. In Ginny's case, however, she was hiding one of the biggest secrets from Harry ever. She was waiting for the perfect time and way to tell him but it was hard to find the perfect time if they had no time whatsoever. With his schedule at the Ministry of Magic and hers with the Holyhead Harpies, they didn't even have time to look at each other. But now it was completely different. Their whole lives would be different. She was sent home early from practice and was now waiting for Harry to come home. Just like clockwork, she heard footsteps. "Gin, I'm home." He walked into their room and saw her sitting on the bed. He kissed her and pulled off his tie. "How was practice? You must be tired. Maybe we should order some muggle food or stop by the Burrow. We really need to stop by there more often." She nodded and said, "Yeah, sure. But first, we need to talk about something. I have some news." He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

She nodded. "Everyone is fine, great actually. Just sit down, Harry." He sat down and held her hand. "Today was my last day as a Harpy." His eyes widened. "Why? What happened? I can probably fix this. That team is mad if they think they can replace you." She laughed lightly. "Harry, stop. You don't need to fix it. It's okay. I actually suggested it." Harry's eyes widened once more. "Gin, what are you thinking? Why would you not talk to me about this? I am your bloody husband; you can't just decide these things on your own." He let out a big sigh. "Why would you decide to give up your dream on a whim?"

She looked down at their intertwined hands. "I will be able to go back in about a year… after the baby is born." Harry looked at her, eyes gleaming. "Baby? You're pregnant?!" She smiled and nodded. He jumped off the bed and lifted her into the air while tears streamed down her face. Harry shouted, "We're having a baby! I love you so much, Gin. I will be the greatest dad." Then he froze and placed Ginny back on the bed. "Dad. I'm going to be a dad. How am I going to be a dad? I've never had one. I don't know what to do. I don't want to fail this child." Ginny grabbed both sides of his face and looked him in the eye. "Harry, it doesn't matter if you didn't have a father or even if you had a rubbish role model." He shuddered lightly at the thought of Vernon Dursley. "You know what you don't want for our son or daughter. You will always act in the best interest of our child. THAT is what will make you the best dad. I don't know how to be a mum even though I have the greatest mum there is but we will figure it out together." He sighed and kissed Ginny and then bent down to kiss her belly. "Hello there. I'm your dad and I hope that you will always see me as the greatest, just as I always see your mum. Be easy on her; you'll find out soon enough that she's pretty amazing." Ginny smiled through her tears and Harry kissed her stomach again. "So now we have to tell mum and dad. Ready?" Harry beamed at her. "Maybe we'll tell them tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to be with my pregnant wife."


End file.
